Movie Reel
by Sky-Hetalia-Trash
Summary: Tiny scenes of the lives of two boys. Human AU. A revised version of Flashes.


**Alright alright! So yes, I have replaced Flashes, but this one is newer and better, I promise. And it doesn't have a horrible, depressing ending. Also, it's in movie format. Sorry not sorry. Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor will I ever. That right belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 _The screen is pitch black. The sounds of a suburban neighborhood slowly grow louder. The black slowly fades away._

Day 1

A woman stands by a door with a plate of cookies. Her son stands beside her, aged five. He looks just like his mother, aside from a slightly darker shade of brown hair and green eyes opposed to her blue. They are here to meet their new neighbors, who answer the door. They are welcomed in, and the adults stand and talk. The boy starts to wander away, and spots another boy around the same age, with catlike green eyes and golden hair. He walks over to the other and holds out his hand. The blond takes it, and they spend the day playing together. Along with every other day.

First Grade

The boys stand in front of a school, watching others walk past. The blonde clings to his friend's arm, searching for protection from the larger students. The brunet simply pulls the other into a classroom, where they take seats next to each other in the middle of the room. A bell rings in the distance, signaling the beginning of the school year.

Second Grade

The boys are pictured in a classroom, talking through a notebook paper. They don't pay attention to the class and have to spend the afternoon together working on the worksheet. They don't seem to mind.

Third Grade

The boys are shown in the school library, looking for books to read. The brunet hands the blond a book on ponies, the latter smiling at the other as he takes the book. They leave the library with stacks of books and spend the afternoon reading.

Fourth Grade

There is snow on the ground, and frost on the windows. The boys sit inside enjoying cups of hot chocolate, watching the snow go by and envisioning patterns in the clouds, making plans to go out later. They never do, preferring to stay inside under a blanket and rewatch an old movie.

Fifth Grade

The blond is pictured, alone. A group of older students comes up, and the blond starts walking faster. The older boys trip him knocking the items he's carrying out of his hands, laughing at him. The blond quickly gathers his things and almost sprints away. He finds his friend in front of a tree, who offers a smile and half a donut. The blond accepts the treat with a smile of his own.

Sixth Grade

It is raining outside. The boys stand under an umbrella, watching the drops fall. They stay out there until it starts to get dark and walk into the house.

Seventh Grade

The blond balances on the edge of a wall. The brunet says something, most likely a warning to be careful. The blond laughs and jumps down to walk beside his friend. They spend the day walking down by the lake, throwing bread to the ducks.

Eighth Grade

The boys sit on a couch together, the blond using the brunet as a pillow. They are up till three in the morning watching whatever comes up on the television, too comfortable to get up.

Freshman Year

The boys compare high school schedules, disappointed to find that they only share a few classes. They spend more time together outside of school instead.

Sophmore Year

The boys sit together, watching the clouds, talking amiably. The brunet points something out to the blond, making him laugh. They sit together in the long grass in silence until the brunet says something to the blond, who nods. The brunet leans over and kisses the blonde. They sit together, not talking, but in a comfortable silence. Their fingers are laced together.

Junior Year

The boys walk to the library, hand in hand. They find a study cubicle with plans to work on an essay due the next week. Instead, they spend hours looking at anything other than their topic.

Senior Year.

The boys stand in gowns and caps, holding pieces of paper that lay the path to their future. Their mothers cry over how fast they have grown up. The boys simply smile and laugh and throw up their caps with the rest of the graduating class.

 _The scenes start to click by faster. We catch a glimpse of white, a cheering crowd, wedding bells in the distance. We see a flash of a pink room, a crib, and the two men who are now fathers holding the baby girl. The scenes stop._

The boys, now young men, stand in front of a door with a plate of cookies and their five-year-old daughter. They are waiting to meet their new neighbors, who welcome them in. The adults talk while the girl wanders off. She sees another girl about the same age. She walks over, holds out her hand, and for the first time we hear spoken words.

"Hello. Do you want to play?"


End file.
